minecraft_story_mode_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 3 The Last Place You Look (Rewritten Edition)
The Last Place You Look is the 3rd episode of the Rewritten series. It's also the third episode of the Arescet-Tempestatis Pass. Plot Trapped in the room Ivor left them in, Nikki and the gang are left to worry over how to leave and find Soren. (Privately, Jesse and Nikki worry over Petra's condition, which is getting worse.) Then, as luck would have it, as Lukas and Jesse are fighting over the amulet, who should show up but Kristine, Pretty, and William! Lost on a mining trip to stock up for the Wither Storm apocalypse, they deliver the sad news that Rai-Rai, Lizzy, and Van were taken by the Storm, but also offer a way out. Their "exit" leads to a grinder they hadn't discovered before, and it's an all-out battle vs the mobs of the grinder. At the end of the scuffle, the Deviants are separated from the group in the water tubes, and can do no more for our heroes. Shortly after recovering, more mobs from the grinder pour down and chase everyone into the End. There, oddly enough, they find a wool world built by Soren. Disappointed and angry, Lukas storms off, but is brought back by Jenny while Jesse solves a puzzle to open a secret door. Inside, they find a house, a lab, and, in short, Soren himself, after a slight predicament with the endermen. Soren himself is fascinated by the command block amulet that Nikki bears, but only recalls half of the information she was hoping for. The group escapes the End by flooding it, and collect the ingredients for the Formidi-Bomb, meeting up with Magnus and Ellegaard again. The Wither Storm getting not only bigger, but closer, Jesse is left to choose between Magnus' or Ellegaard's armor. He constructs the Bomb and attempts to blow it up, but when the tractor beam almost interferes, Nikki conjures up the dragon again involuntarily, distracting the Storm long enough for Jesse to blow it up. Magnus/Ellegaard sadly dies, but Gabriel returns as the Storm revives itself, now multiplying the trouble by three... Chapters * Chapter 1: Good to See Semi-Familiar Faces (http://theninjakid14.deviantart.com/journal/MC-SM-Rewritten-Book-3-Chapter-1-689305047) * Chapter 2: Epic Grinder Fight! (http://theninjakid14.deviantart.com/journal/MC-SM-Rewritten-Book-3-Chapter-2-691152711) * Chapter 3: With You till the End (TBA) * Chapter 4: Love is in the Ender-Particled Air (TBA) * Chapter 5: The Ender Test (TBA) * Chapter 6: Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeere's Soren! (TBA) * Chapter 7: The End or a Water Park? (TBA) * Chapter 8: That's a Small Problem?! (TBA) * Chapter 9: An Unnecessary Sacrifice (TBA) * Chapter 10: A Different Kind of Hell (TBA) Choices Get the amulet ''or ''save Nikki and the Deviants? Let Lukas ''lead or ''Zephyr? Reveal Petra's secret ''or ''not? Send Nikki out ''or ''go out yourself? Choose ''Magnus' ''or ''Ellegaard's ''armor? Characters Main: * Jesse * Nikki * Petra * Zephyr * Lukas * Jenny * Reuben * Axel * Olivia * Soren * Magnus/Ellegaard Secondary: * Rai-Rai * Kristine * William * Magnus/Ellegaard * Gabriel Quotes TBA Thoughts on the Story "Oooohh, yay toast!!! :D" -PrettyXTheXArtist, Chapter 1 "Oooooh, interesting!" -Annalight2314, Chapter 1 "Looks interesting. I'm looking forward to see what role I'll play in this story. ^^" -fighter33000, Chapter 1 "Ay!!! It's yo Boi Kristine BACK AT IT AGAIN GOR ANOTHER EXPIDITION WHERE IN WHICH WE FIND OURSLEVES WITH FRIENDS XD. i don't know why I said that but oh well XD. and amazing story man.." -Michioreo123, Chapter 1 "Cool! Good chapter ^^. And looks like some friends come back -w-. Let's see what happens next." -Seriblaze, Chapter 1 Trivia * Zephyr's origins are suggested in this book, but are never confirmed. * Soren mentions the old Builders, altering from when they were originally fist mentioned: in Episode 5, by Ivor. Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fan Games